The Spider and the Fly
by Machi
Summary: Will you come into my parlor?" Learn a lesson from Sasuke and Naruto about how not to give into the temptations of an attractive stranger. Part of THE DARKSIDE series by the author of MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER.


A MACHI MOMENT: I decided this little nice one-shot would be a refreshing change. While growing up, this was my favorite children's story, and after re-reading it, I thought it would make a good fanfic. Of course, the words and some of the rhymes are changed, after all, these are people, not a spider and a fly. So, please enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. **AU**, one sided SasuNaru. This belongs to a one-shot series I am beginning called: **THE DARKSIDE. **No, not all of them will be ONE-SHOT stories, or based on fairy tales, but they may be.

**The Spider and the Fly**

**Rated: T**

"Will you come into my parlor?"

A fifteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto glanced to the side, clutching his school books as he walked down the usual concrete sidewalk down towards home. It was there he spotted a man, the owner of one of the many houses he usually passed by.

A calm, twenty-four-year-old Uchiha Sasuke stared back.

"Pardon?" The blond boy inquired, his large blue eyes looking over at the older, handsome man.

And Sasuke merely smiled.

"Will you come into my parlor?" Said the adult to the boy. "It's the fanciest parlor that you ever shall spy. The way into my parlor, dear, is up a winding stair..." Sasuke gave a wink. "And I have many a thing to show you, boy, once you have arrived there."

Naruto frowned slightly over at the older man. His parents has once told him of a similar tale. Something about a bug... or something. Wasn't the moral... not to talk to strangers?

But he was fifteen.

He could handle this.

"Oh no thanks," Said the little blond. "To ask me is in vain. For who goes up your winding stair shall never come down again."

The man in black had made it to the mailbox by the sidewalk. Naruto shoved his hands into the pockets of his school uniform, looking over at Sasuke inquisitively.

Sasuke shook his head, gesturing towards the school boy.

"I'm sure you must be weary, kid, as you are heading home. Won't you rest upon my comfy bed?" Said the adult to the kid. "There are gorgeous curtains to hide the sun, and and sheets so thin and fine. Are you scared I'll make you mine?" Sasuke gave Naruto a grin.

And Naruto flushed, shaking his head. "Well no!" He exclaimed, making a face. "But, I've often heard it said: you'll never, ever wake again, sleeping in a stranger's bed!"

Said the cunning adult to the boy, "Well then, what can I do, to show off the affection that I have always held for you?"

Naruto felt his ears go red. "Say what?"

"Well then, what can I do, to--"

"No, I got that, I mean..." Naruto stared at Sasuke, almost in disbelief. "You like me?"

And Sasuke nodded. "I see you everyday you walk home form school. I find you very attractive." The twenty-four-year-old stared at Naruto carefully. "Do you like food?"

Naruto grinned, the smile brighter than the sun that beamed overhead. "Well yeah I do. Why?"

"Well, because I have in my pantry, a store of what's good and nice, so if you come within my parlor, I'm sure to share a slice."

_Wait a minute. Bastard. _Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke before retorting, "Well sir, sorry, but this arrangement cannot be. For whatever's in that pantry, I do not wish to see! ...Unless it's ramen, I guess. But I digress." And with that, Naruto turned away from Sasuke, about to continue down the sidewalk.

But Sasuke stepped out behind him, calling out towards the attractive high schooler.

"Sweet creature!" Sasuke exclaimed, forcing Naruto to glance back over with his sky blue orbs. "You are so witty and wise! But how handsome is your golden hair, and enchanting are your eyes!" He jutted his finger back towards the innocent looking, red-brick house. "I have a little looking glass upon my parlor shelf--"

"A mirror?"

"Yes. And if you step in a moment, dear, you should behold yourself!"

"Well... thanks I guess," Naruto replied, smiling back at him. "For those sweets words that you say. However, I must bid you adieu... I'll see you another day."

And thus, Naruto walked off down the sidewalk.

Sasuke stared after him.

And then, the adult turned around, and went into his den: for he knew the silly boy of blond would soon return again. So he hid within his bed, several toys and ecstasy: and waited one more day again, for the boy he'd see.

And the next day Sasuke came outside, and merrily did he cry, "Come hither, beautiful, lovely boy, as you are walking by! Your days of troubles are over, my darling little jewel! For if your beauty steps into my parlor, I shall take care of you."

And alas, Naruto had thought this over, and this man was surely sweet. And with promises of fortune and care, he headed over in a beat.

And with golden hair and azure eyes, he near and nearer drew... thinking of only Sasuke's love for him, and the things they'd share and do. Thinking only of a sweet, false love (poor foolish thing), and at last...!

Sasuke jumped the smaller boy, and quickly held him fast.

Naruto never had the time to scream, and Sasuke dragged him fast and quick, up his winding staircase, and into his dismal den, through his "pretty parlor"...

And the boy never came out again.

**And now dear little children, who may this story read,  
To idle, silly flattering words, I pray you never give heed:  
Unto an evil counselor, close heart and ear and eye,  
And take a lesson from this tale, of the Spider and the Fly.**

ANOTHER MACHI MOMENT: I hope you enjoyed this little one shot and learned a lesson from it! However, I'm sure you yaoi fangirls are squealing a little inside. Just a little.

...Sasuke killed him, you know.

Just another tale from **The Darkside**.

**Please Review!**


End file.
